


trynna blow your back out (walkin' funny for the year)

by swisslips



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Han Jisung's Collection of Random Animal Facts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Seungmin, Top Han Jisung | Han, chan doesn’t get paid enough for this, featuring: minsung's single shared brain cell, they fuck on the couch while others are in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisslips/pseuds/swisslips
Summary: “could you maybe not recite random animal facts while sticking your dick in me?” minho hissed through his gritted teeth.or, being an idol leaves minho with very little time to do anything outside of their strict schedule, meaning he never has time to get off. fortunately, jisung has the best timing (or maybe the worst, depending on how you look at it).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Implied Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 303





	trynna blow your back out (walkin' funny for the year)

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first fic posted here so forgive me if the formatting is,,, all over the place. anyways i hope you enjoy and follow me on twt if you like some good ol'fashioned minsung ramblings !
> 
> twt:[@1OVEH0NEY](https://twitter.com/1OVEH0NEY)
> 
> inspired by[ this tweet](https://twitter.com/1OVEH0NEY/status/1309766775865634816?s=20)

“did you know ostriches can run faster than a horse?” jisung whispered into minho’s ear, his t-shirt clad chest pressed up against the elder’s back. minho turned his head — peering over his shoulder and the blanket draped over him — and glared at the blonde. 

“could you maybe not recite random animal facts while sticking your dick in me?” minho hissed through gritted teeth. his shoulders jumped and he winced, feeling the head of jisung’s dick press past his rim and just barely into him. despite the copious amounts of lube (courtesy of a sheepish jisung who had presented the small bottle to minho about fifteen minutes into the movie), jisung was much more well endowed than his small stature let on and minho was only human. jisung huffed under his breath.

“was just trynna make small talk, y’know?” placing a hand over minho’s hip, jisung slowly pushed in, opening the older up and gently filling him until he reached the hilt, bottoming out. minho let out a quiet sigh and let his toes curl at the pleasant sensation that crept up his spine, the tug against his rim making him whine slightly. 

“jisungie, you know that normally i’d be more than happy to listen to you talk about anything all day but,” minho paused, letting his eyes travel from the tv in front of the couch the pair was laying on to across the living room where all six other members sat fixated on the loud action superhero movie that was playing on the screen. “you were the one that decided he couldn’t have some self restraint for a couple more hours.” 

“yah! i’ve been restraining myself for the past two months, hyung!” jisung whined before his voice was suddenly dropping into a low groan as minho clenched around him. 

jisung did have a point, minho decided. with back to back comebacks, award shows, and a whole tour on their plate, it had become increasingly difficult for the couple to have anytime to themselves — their busy schedule never allowing for more than a sloppy handjob in the back of the van under a jacket or a blowjob in an airplane bathroom that almost left minho with a black eye due to some unexpected turbulence.

thus, it was a blessing in disguise when they all suddenly found their schedules completely free. minho, upon hearing the great (or at least great according to his sex starved brain) news that they’d all be forced to stay inside, was more than prepared to spend a week straight locked in jisung and jeongin’s room getting his brains fucked out of him. but fate had other plans and _his_ plans quickly turned sour when an inconvenience in the shape of a teary eyed hyunjin begged chan for them all to have a movie marathon as a way to, as the younger put it, “destress from the chaos of life recently”. minho would have much rather spent his break destressing using his preferred method (impaling himself on jisung’s dick until the rapper was sobbing) but chan, being the saint he is, was happy to indulge his younger member’s wish and agreed.

(“that bastard,” minho had growled to a disappointed jisung as the two cleaned up in the bathroom after having to settle with what felt like the hundredth unsatisfying orgasm since they had finished promoting _double knot_. “next time he tries to get some alone time with felix or seungmin, i’m cockblocking him. let’s see how he likes it.”)

so here minho was, on the third day of this movie marathon, with a pent up jisung desperately trying to thrust into him and a starry eyed jeongin staring at the heroes battling on the screen in front of them, oblivious to the pair behind him’s escapades. it was less than ideal (minho would much rather be bent over, say, the kitchen table and screaming to his heart's content) but beggars can’t be choosers and a thick cock splitting him open sounded better now never. 

“so desperate hannie,” minho teased, circling his hips and grinding back against the younger. “couldn’t even wait to take my shorts off, could you?” jisung sucked on the side of his throat, the gross _squelch_ of the lube every time he pulled his dick out and thrusted back in echoing in the elder’s ears. 

the offending shorts in question could probably be blamed for finally sending jisung over the edge. they were black and short, barely brushing the tops of the dancer’s strong thighs, and made his long, hairless legs look sinful, with the bonus of making his ass look a little more perky than it was normally. was it cruel to make jisung – who looked about one sensual sip from a straw away from cumming in his own pants – sit and watch him move around in shorts that were more underwear than practical bottoms? probably. was it surprising when 20 minutes into the movie, jisung had slipped a hand through one of the leg holes, ran a finger across the rim of his hole, and started trying to finger the elder like a man starved? pleasantly so. 

jisung was already panting against the back of minho’s neck and into the long brown hair that covered his nape, desperately trying to reach as far inside of the dancer as he could. the combination of minho’s tight, wet heat and the fabric of the shorts dragging against the base of his cock every time he pulled out felt incredible, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

jisung peaked in front of him and at minho. the older man was seemingly staring blank at the tv but, upon closer examination, jisung could see the glazed over look in his eyes that he got whenever they were fucking. he was also cutely gnawing on his bottom lip, probably trying to keep his usual pitchy moans in. slowly, jisung reached down and grabbed one of the dancer’s thick thighs, hitching it up slightly, and spreading him open more. minho made a noise of confusion and began to shift, trying to look over his shoulder. 

“jisungie?” minho whispered, “what are you doi-NGH?!” minho's eyes flew open and he slapped his hand over his mouth, muffling a cry as he felt jisung snap his hips with more force than before, the new angle making the thrust go deeper and making the tip of his dick press directly against the sensitive spot inside him. tears began to well up in his eyes when jisung pressed up closer behind him, his groin getting as close against the fabric of the shorts as he could, now forcing his cock to reach as far in as possible. minho’s mind felt foggy, pleasure making his brain feel like it was short-circuiting and only the thought of _more, more, harder, more_ filled it. he slowly let his legs spread wider from where jisung’s grip initially held them, content to spend the rest of the night letting the young rapper abuse his hole to his heart's desire, filling him up with cum until minho was sure he was going to explode when–

“are you okay, minho-hyung?” 

suddenly, the movie paused and there were six sets of eyes staring at the pair. felix was sitting up from where he was cuddled up against chan, his big eyes full of innocent concern. he stared at the dancer a moment longer, waiting for a response, and when none came, he turned to their leader. 

“ _are_ you okay, minho?” chan echoed, obviously curious in regards to the second eldest’s sudden outburst. jisung didn’t seem to care that they were on the verge of getting caught, if anything — minho took a mental note — he seemed to enjoy it because his thrusts became faster and shallow, the desperate force behind each causing minho’s body to inch up slightly. it was at that moment minho decided to thank every god and deity out there for giving his past self the wisdom to choose a thick comforter as a blanket because that and the tv-only lit room were the only things saving the rest of his members from seeing him getting railed by their other groupmate. 

minho slowly removed his hand from his mouth and did his best to smile, though he was sure it looked slightly forced. 

“yeah,” he tried to respond nonchalantly, “i think jisung here just got scared so he grabbed me too hard.” chan’s eyes flicked to the tv, where the heroes were currently hanging out in their base eating food, and back at minho, his eyebrow raised and face perplexed. 

“it’s jisung,” minho smirked, reaching back to smack to younger on the top of the head. “he’s scared of everything.” minho coughed as he felt one of jisung’s hands on his chest and his fingers pinch his nipple. “do you think you could turn it up?” forcing a smile, he glanced over at the remote. changbin, who was laying across hyunjin’s lap, looked at minho and jisung (the latter of which who currently had his face buried in the older’s shoulder, not daring to make a sound) with a suspicious look before reaching for the remote and pressing play, now with the volume increased five levels higher.

minho forced out a humorless laugh, waiting for everyone to redirect their attention to the screen, before whipping his head around.

“what the _hell_ was that, jisung?” minho growled. jisung peered up from under his eyelashes and smirked, his hand releasing the elder’s thigh and slipping past the waistband of his shorts.

“don’t act like you didn’t like it,” he began sucking on minho’s exposed shoulder and swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, precum dribbling down the base. “i mean, just look how wet you are baby.” minho couldn’t see his face but he knew for a fact that there was a shit-eating grin on it. minho rolled his eyes but let his body relax, feeling jisung’s hand trail up his stomach and push his shirt up and over his chest. 

“whatever, you brat.” minho rested his cheek against his arm that was laying flat on the couch cushion beneath him, the tension pouring out of him. “don’t say that while you are humping me like a stupid dog in heat.” jisung made a hurt noise before shoving his fingers into the dancer’s mouth and pressing his tongue down. 

“gotta be quiet, hyung” jisung teased, letting his middle and pointer drag across the wet muscle. “don’t want them to get suspicious again, now would we?” minho whined, letting his eyes flutter shut and he gently sucked on the thick digits, rolling his tongue around them. minho’s head drooped backwards and rested it against the side of jisung’s, where he was nuzzling the muscle where the elder’s neck and shoulder connected. content to just lay there, minho made a small noise of distress when he felt jisung suddenly pull out, the loss of his cock leaving him feeling empty save for the lube and precum that was now dripping out of his hole and down his thigh. 

jisung rustled around from where he was laying down behind minho, grabbing the latter’s shorts and shoving them under the swell of his ass and down his legs before grabbing the waistband of his own khaki colored sweatpants and doing the same. he quickly repositioned himself, now able to spread his legs better without the fabric restricting him, and used his free hand to guide his cock back to minho’s hole, slowly pressing back in. his slippery entrance gave very little resistance. minho moaned high in the back of his throat, his mouth going slack and began panting as jisung filled him up once more. jisung brought his hand to minho’s hip, using it as leverage to help him thrust into his hyung harder. minho’s own hand shot back and rested on top of jisung’s, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“harder ‘sungie,” minho slurred quietly around the fingers in his mouth. “making hyungie feel so good, feel so full.” jisung whined into minho’s ear, letting go of his hip and instead wrapping an arm around his waist, curling his smaller body around the dancer’s back. the heat under the blanket was slowly becoming unbearable but jisung continued to fuck into him with short, fast thrusts, his hips slapping against his hyung’s ass — the sound thankfully drowned out by the conveniently loud fight scene on the tv screen. jisung whimpered when minho tightened around him, his warm walls dragging against his cock every time he pulled out and thrusted back in. 

“h-hyung,” jisung hesitated, humping pathetically into minho. “i’m not going to last much longer.” minho hummed in agreement and squeezed the youngest forearm, a familiar heat coiling in his belly and making his entire body twitch. 

“can,” jisung made a choked sound, like he was trying to keep himself from losing control. “can i cum inside?” minho nodded erratically, spreading his legs as wide as he could to hopefully give jisung even more access (if that was even possible).

“yeah jisungie, cum inside me.” minho whispered. “cum inside your hyungie, wanna feel-” minho panted and pressed jisung’s hand against his stomach. “you all the way up here.” that was enough to send jisung over the edge. he pulled out until only the head remained in before snapping back in, hitting minho’s prostate dead on and came with gritted teeth and a quiet, but strangled cry. minho’s eyes rolled back and jisung’s hand covered his mouth completely. minho swore he saw stars burst behind his eyelids before his vision whitedout and he clamped down on the dick inside him, cumming with a muffled cry, and shooting onto the blanket surrounding them. 

jisung’s canines sank into the junction of minho’s neck – which was most definitely going to leave a nasty bruise in the morning – as he pumped minho full, his eyes dazed and body numb as he clung to his hyung. minho was limp in front of him, his body twitching slightly and his neck, cheeks, and shoulders flushed bright red. they were both panting heavily, the comforter now pulled higher so it was practically covering minho from the nose down, with only his eyes visible to the outside world. jisung gathered some of the substance that covered minho’s stomach and the blanket with his fingers and slipped them back into the elder’s mouth. minho sucked on them happily, suctioning in his cheeks and licking up his own cum. 

from behind him, jisung pulled out, his own cum spilling out of the elder and onto both of their thighs. minho whined at the loss, his hole clenching around nothing and forcing more cum out of him. jisung snickered quietly and pulled the now probably ruined black shorts back up over minho’s hips before tugging his own pants back on. minho released jisung’s fingers with a small _pop_ and shifted around, facing his dongsaeng for the first time since their little mid-movie exercise began. jisung’s pretty eyes were big and glossy, and his face flushed with a small smile on it. 

“hi,” jisung whispered, his smile widening as he reached forward and readjusted the black headband across minho’s forehead, gently petting the now messy overgrown brown hair. minho mirrored jisung’s actions, reaching forward to push damp blonde bangs that were stuck against his forehead back. his thumb caressed one of his cute chubby cheeks before slipping down and around the back of his neck.

“hi, yourself.” minho breathed before pulling jisung forward by the back of his neck and seizing his lips between his own. jisung hummed happily, resting a hand back on the elder’s hip and with the other in his hair as minho swiped his tongue across the seam of his lips, asking for permission that jisung gladly gave. minho sucked gently on his tongue and nipped at his bottom lip, his hand that wasn’t on jisung’s nape running down his side and grabbing his ass. jisung giggled and in return slipped his hand from the other’s waist and squeezed one of his ass cheeks, separating it from the other. minho’s body shivered as he felt a line of cum dribble out of his hole. he pressed closer to jisung, moaning quietly and ready to ask for another round, which the younger would most likely indulg –

“ _OI_!” changbin’s loud voice boomed throughout the entire living room. minho and jisung froze, the latter’s eyes bugging out like a spooked horse. slowly, jisung pushed himself up and tried not to look like he was about to pass out out of shame and fear while minho simply laid frozen next to him. 

“c-can i help you, changbin-hyung?” jisung nervously asked. changbin’s eyebrows furrowed at the formal tone before returning to his initial annoyed look. 

“stop swapping spit while other people are in the room!” changbin complained, though there wasn’t any malice in his voice. “were you raised by animals or something?” jisung stared at him for a moment before sinking back down under the blanket with a relieved sigh and curling himself up into a ball. minho, now decidedly not paralyzed by the fear that he and jisung had been caught fucking in public, let out a soft giggle before turning to face the other rapper. 

“ _awww, don’t be jealous binnie_ ~” minho lifted himself onto his forearms and puckered his lips. “i’ll give you all the kisses you want! you just have to ask!” soon the tension in the room was broken as hyunjin let out a bark of a laugh, smacking changbin’s arm repeatedly. changbin groaned and threw himself back over the taller’s lap, whining something along the lines of how he “ _would never wanna kiss hyung’s stupid face_!” and that “ _my heart belongs to innie_!” to which the aforementioned made a noise of disgust. minho giggled as he gazed around the room that was now reverberating with laughter, a quiet jisung nuzzling against his side from under the blanket letting him know he was okay. minho was ready to go to sleep, whatever energy he had that night spent completely on his little romp with jisung. he lifted his arms up and let the tension pop out of him with a groan until something caught his attention. 

a few feet away from where the pair were cuddled on the couch sat seungmin, his eyes shifting from the tv to minho and back to the tv. minho squinted and tilted his head, trying to get a better look at the younger in the dark room. just then, a white flash crossed the television screen, illuminating the young singer’s face. his ears and cheeks were an alarming bright red and he was staring directly at minho before quickly diverting his eyes back to the movie.

_oh_ , minho blinked. he began to lay back down on the couch and wordlessly curled up next to jisung, _that’s gonna be an awkward conversation_.


End file.
